Colore le Monde
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Dean est un artiste. Avec ses pinceaux et son talent, il colore le monde, souvent trop gris. Luna est une étoile. Avec ses sourires et sa présence, elle illumine la vie de Dean, souvent trop sombre.


**A/N : Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Emiwyn du forum HPF (mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à être nées début août ? XD)**

* * *

><p>— C'est joli, ce que tu fais.<p>

Dean sursauta et en fit tomber son pinceau dans l'herbe. Le vert écossais se teinta alors de rouge sombre, comme si quelqu'un avait offert un peu de son sang à la terre.

— Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste été un peu surpris.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, pour montrer à Luna qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait être seul. Mais après trois réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il commençait à la connaître un peu, Luna Lovegood, et il savait qu'elle ne se rendrait surement pas compte qu'elle le dérangeait. De toute façon, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle l'ait vraiment vu, ce sourire. Elle s'était penchée vers la toile et en observait le moindre détail, comme si elle espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions existentielles dans l'œuvre de Dean. Ce qu'elle faisait surement, d'ailleurs : Dean savait que Luna Lovegood croyait en une multitude de choses étranges.

— Vraiment très joli, répéta-t-elle. Les coquelicots sont adorables, et c'est admirable que tu les dessines aussi bien, sans modèle.

— Hum, merci…

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand les gens complimentaient son art. Il mettait tellement de lui dans ses œuvres que c'était un peu comme si on le complimentait lui en tant que personne, et Dean n'était pas sûr de le mériter. Il n'avait jamais rien accompli de vraiment extraordinaire dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas de très bonnes notes, il ne jouait pas au Quidditch, il n'était pas très populaire… il était né-moldu et noir, et malgré tout, il savait que cela comptait trop, et dans le mauvais sens. Il n'avait même pas de vrai père, et maintenant, plus de meilleur ami non plus puisque Seamus et lui s'étaient disputé au sujet de l'appartenance de Dean à l'AD.

Dean devait se rendre à l'évidence : il faisait fuir les gens. D'abord son père qui avait abandonné sa mère quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ensuite Parvati, qu'il avait froissée et qui l'avait quitté après deux mois seulement de relation, et maintenant Seamus. C'était peut-être pour ça que le dessin et la peinture comptaient tant pour lui : c'était les seules choses qui ne le quitteraient jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

— C'est un peu triste quand même, comme tableau, je trouve. Le ciel semble orageux. Pas des orages qui libèrent, mais de ceux qui pèsent, lourd, lourd, lourd, et qui écrasent tout. Même les coquelicots sont plus sombres qu'ils ne devraient l'être…

Dean cligna des yeux. Il savait que ce tableau serait sombre, parce que lui-même se sentait affreusement triste. Mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un le remarque vraiment. Et certainement pas Luna Lovegood, qui avait toujours la tête ailleurs et qui ne faisait jamais vraiment attention à des choses aussi bassement matérielles que les gens et leurs sentiments. Tout le monde savait bien que Luna préférait largement toutes les créatures imaginaires dont parlait le magazine de son père aux vraies personnes qui peuplaient le monde.

— Je suis plus observatrice que tu peux croire, tu sais, Dean ?

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Luna pouvait pratiquer la légilimencie. Il se mit alors à penser à toutes les choses qui devraient rester des secrets et auxquelles il ne devrait donc pas penser, ce qui était singulièrement stupide, il fallait le reconnaitre, et il sentit sa panique grandir encore.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une Legilimens. C'est juste que… Ton visage laisse transparaitre bien plus de choses que tu ne t'en rends compte, Dean Thomas.

Elle lui sourit et Dean se sentit mal à l'aise, même s'il n'y avait a priori aucune raison à cela. Mais c'était Luna Lovegood, Loufoca, n'est-ce pas, et c'était étrange d'être seul avec elle, et de parler avec elle comme si elle était sincèrement préoccupée par les problèmes de Dean… Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude, de Luna comme de la gentillesse des gens.

— Je vais te laisser, Dean. Je crois que je t'embête.

— Je… Non…

Luna sourit à nouveau.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je le vois bien que je t'embête. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as le droit de vouloir être seul, tu sais ? Et puis il vaut mieux que tu finisses ton travail, il est très joli.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

— Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre ton ami et toi… Je suis sûre que ça se règlera.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta :

— Tu devrais lui offrir ce tableau, pour lui montrer que sans lui, tu es affreusement triste.

Et avant que Dean n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Luna courait vers le château, sa robe volant derrière elle. Il reprit son pinceau et ses couleurs et quand il eut fini cette peinture, il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle était plus claire qu'avant que Luna ne vienne le voir.

* * *

><p>Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter, quand il vit Harry capturer les lèvres de Ginny en un baiser fougueux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils étaient tous les deux sortis de la salle commune, main dans la main, et Dean sentit à peine celle de Seamus serrer son épaule. Il l'avait toujours su, que même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment été à lui. Mais le voir ainsi frotté dans son visage alors qu'il était euphorique de la victoire remportée par sa maison était totalement différent. Sans un mot, il quitta à son tour la salle commune à temps pour voir où se dirigeaient Harry et Ginny — et il partit dans la direction opposée.<p>

Il se retrouva dans une aile du château où il ne se rendait quasiment jamais, et d'un coup de sa baguette magique, fit apparaître de la peinture. Il entreprit alors d'en jeter dans tous les sens sur le mur qui se retrouva alors constellé de tâches sombres, du rouge sang, du bleu nuit, du vert profond, du noir… Parce que c'était ce que Dean broyait, de tout son être. Cette année avait été une véritable plaie, et seule son idylle avec Ginny lui avait permis de faire le vide dans sa tête et de se sentir encore un peu jeune. Voldemort était officiellement de retour, et la guerre se préparait. Et Dean savait qu'il serait une des premières victimes du Mage Noir. Parce qu'il était né-moldu, parce qu'il valait moins que les autres. Et, bon sang, il était trop jeune pour mourir !

— Dean ?

Dean se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Luna Lovegood. Depuis l'arrêt de l'AD, il ne l'avait plus vraiment revue, à part les quelques fois où elle était venue discuter avec Ginny quand ils étaient tous les deux. La pensée amère que maintenant, Luna passerait du temps avec Harry lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

— Du vandalisme, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Ca a l'air amusant, même si je doute que Rusard partage mon opinion à ce sujet.

— A vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal, de Rusard.

Luna gloussa et Dean fut surpris, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas imaginée capable de ça. Pas mal de choses lui venaient en tête quand il pensait à Luna Lovegood, mais certainement pas le fait qu'elle glousse. Elle semblait trop ailleurs, pour ça.

— Je ne suis pas un monstre, Dean Thomas, je sais m'amuser avec les autres.

Dean se sentit une fois encore affreusement gêné. Luna avait beau affirmer ne rien connaître de la Légilimencie, il commençait sérieusement à mettre cela en doute.

— Pourquoi tu es triste ?

— Je ne suis pas triste, mentit Dean.

— Bien sûr que si, ces couleurs que tu utilises sont bien trop sombres.

Dean regarda le mur constellé d'ombres, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien de prétendre le contraire : ce mur offrait un portrait bien trop fidèle de son âme, en ce moment. Alors il se dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à se confier à Luna Lovegood, même si elle était… Luna Lovegood.

— Déjà, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, et moi je suis quoi ? Un né-moldu. Les chances de me sortir vivant de cette guerre qui se prépare ? Zéro, nada. Dean Thomas, hop, à la casserole, comme tous les autres sales Sang-de-Bourbe qui parasitent votre société ! Et ensuite, alors que pour l'instant la situation n'est pas encore trop catastrophique, que les choses pourraient être pires — je veux dire, après tout, elles le seront dans quelques mois —, boum, Ginny se met à sortir avec Harry ! Et franchement… Je crois que je n'avais pas tellement besoin de ça.

Luna Lovegood le regarda quelques secondes avant de dire :

— Je suis contente pour Ginny. Elle aime vraiment beaucoup Harry, tu sais.

Evidemment, que Dean le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ca ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses pour autant.

— Mais je suis désolée pour toi, si ça te rend triste et que ça t'énerve. Mais dis-toi que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais être content qu'elle soit heureuse, non ?

Dean grogna.

— Evidemment que je suis content pour elle. Je… je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, c'est juste que ces derniers mois, c'était grâce à elle que j'arrivais un peu à oublier le fait que je vais crever avant même d'avoir eu vingt ans. Et là, la voir s'éloigner définitivement… Oui, ça fait mal. Ca renvoie à beaucoup de choses trop douloureuses.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Dean. Mais je ne crois pas que tu mourras. Tu as une bonne étoile, je le sais.

Dean eut envie de lui demander si elle se prenait pour Trelawney, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Luna essayait seulement d'être gentille, après tout.

— Et puis, pour ce que ça vaut, même si tu es né-moldu, tu vaux bien plus que tous les Sangs-Purs que je connais réunis, moi comprise. Parce que toi, tu es un artiste. Et avec tes couleurs, tu pourras faire du monde un endroit plus joli.

L'air interdit, Dean regarda Luna sans vraiment la voir. _Tu es un artiste_. Etrangement, pendant toutes ces années passées à peindre et dessiner, il n'avait jamais envisagé la situation comme ça. Il se voyait seulement comme un adolescent avec des pinceaux et des crayons. Mais quelqu'un le voyait autrement, et Dean n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais cela le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire.

— Je…

Luna posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Dean et lui dit :

— Chut, ça ne sert à rien de me remercier pour ça. Mais si tu veux me faire plaisir… Soit un peu plus heureux, d'accord ?

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Et elle emportait avec elle un peu de ce poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Dean. Quand il reprit son pinceau pour ajouter d'autres taches sur le mur, elles étaient bien plus lumineuses qu'avant.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il était hébergé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Dean se sentait extrêmement reconnaissant envers le frère de Ron et sa femme pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Désormais, il était un peu meilleur qu'avant pour le dissimuler, mais sa tristesse et sa rancœur restaient là, cachées au creux de sa gorge.<p>

Il avait perdu beaucoup de choses, cette année-là. Son innocence d'enfant s'était définitivement envolée, ses certitudes sur sa propre vie étaient parties en fumée, et des amis rencontrés pendant sa cavale étaient restés sur le bord de la route, tués sous ses yeux. Parfois, Dean se disait qu'il aurait préféré y passer à la place de Ted.

Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Dix-sept ans à détester cet homme qui avait mis sa mère enceinte et l'avait quittée pour apprendre qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait fait que pour les protéger, elle et son enfant. Dix-sept ans à détester son père qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que mourir pour lui sauver la vie. Et l'apprendre de la bouche de l'homme qui l'avait tué avait été pire que tout.

« Vous trouvez pas que le négro ressemble vachement à ce gros porc de Mortimer ? » avait-il demandé, et ses copains s'étaient esclaffés. Et puis l'un d'eux avaient remarqué la tâche de naissance de Dean, et avait dit « Bon sang les gars, je crois que c'est son morveux ! Celui qu'il a refusé de nous offrir en échange de sa vie ! Il a la même tâche de naissance, et les dates collent. » Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Dean pour comprendre. Et la rage qu'il avait éprouvée envers ces hommes n'avait pas d'autre égale que la honte qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Alors oui, Dean était en vie, mais Dean était aussi plus furieux et plus sombre que jamais. Il suffisait de voir les peintures qu'il avait faites depuis son arrivée chez Bill et Fleur Weasley. Sombres et violentes, couvertes de rouge et de noir. Et il avait eu le temps d'en faire plusieurs, parce qu'il n'avait que ça ici : du temps, et des souvenirs à ruminer.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Dean, tu sais ?

Dean n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Il a juste une impression de déjà-vu.

— Je t'ai entendu raconter à Bill ce qui est arrivé à Ted Tonks, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu as juste sauvé ta propre vie, c'est normal. Et puis je suis sûr que Ted est très heureux, désormais. Tu le reverras un jour, et il te le confirmera.

Dean avait envie de prendre Luna par les épaules et de la secouer violemment, pour lui faire comprendre que non, il ne reverrait plus jamais Ted, parce que Ted était mort quand vraiment, ça aurait dû être lui à sa place. Mais même ça, il n'en avait plus la force.

— Et puis je suis sure que Seamus va bien, aussi. Essaie de le sentir dans ton cœur, tu sauras qu'il va bien.

C'était officiel : Luna était Legilimens. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'elle sache à quel point il était inquiet pour son meilleur ami, son frère, depuis qu'il avait perdu son Gallion de l'AD dans la bagarre qui avait coûté la vie de Ted. Sans Gallion, il lui était désormais impossible d'échanger la moindre nouvelle avec Seamus, et il craignait que le pire ne lui arrive.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me ficherais pas un peu la paix, Luna Lovegood ? A chaque fois, il faut que tu viennes et fasse ta bonne fille au grand cœur.

— Et jusqu'à présent, ça a marché, non ? Tu allais mieux, et le monde était plus beau.

Elle soupira.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de te détester, Dean Thomas. Rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute. Quand tu accepteras le fait que certaines choses nous dépassent et qu'on ne peut pas tout rationnaliser, contrairement à ce que semble croire Hermione, alors tout ira bien. C'est peut-être dur pour toi, tu es un Gryffondor après tout, ce n'est surement pas pour rien, mais parfois, les choses arrivent et on ne peut pas les changer. Mais tu peux changer l'impression que tu en as, les sentiments qu'elles éveillent en toi. Tu n'as pas tué Ted. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton sang. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Dean.

Elle avait raison. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Dean, et il ne put s'en défaire, même si quelque part, il était plus rassurant pour lui de s'en vouloir. Mais elle avait raison rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute, et ce n'était pas en ruminant qu'il allait pouvoir avancer, comme Luna l'avait suggéré.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il jeta sa toile en cours, et quand Luna fut sortie de la chambre, il peignit une jeune fille blonde, les pieds dans l'eau et le vent dans les cheveux.

* * *

><p>Dean sortit du château avec tristesse. Un poids s'était envolé, avec la mort de Voldemort, mais un autre l'avait remplacé. Celui de la tristesse et du chagrin de perdre des amis. Tant de personnes étaient mortes la veille, dans la Bataille de Poudlard, et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi lui avait eu la chance de pouvoir survivre.<p>

Il s'assit au bord du lac, et à peine dix minutes plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un le rejoindre. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui c'était.

— J'aurais pensé que tu dessinerais.

— Pas besoin. L'horreur s'est peinte elle-même, hier soir.

— Oh, mais je n'attendais pas de toi que tu peignes la tristesse de la bataille, mais la joie de la liberté. Tu es un artiste, Dean. Tu peux nous faire rêver avec une magie qui dépassera toujours toute celle que l'on peut faire avec une baguette.

Dean la regarda un instant.

— Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Luna sourit.

— Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

— Je crois que tu es une étoile. L'étoile filante qui passe dans ma vie de temps en temps, et la rend plus belle. Tu es ma bonne étoile.

Luna sourit à nouveau.

— Je crois que j'aime bien, être une étoile…

Dean ne put s'en empêcher : il sourit à son tour. Il sortit sa baguette magique, et un chevalet apparut devant eux. Une autre formule, et il obtint une palette chargée de couleurs ensoleillées et sucrées. Ainsi que deux pinceaux. Il en prit un pour lui, et tendant le deuxième à Luna, il lui demanda :

— Tu veux peindre avec moi ?


End file.
